Dear Santa
by Alex Glaven
Summary: *Akiko* For Christmas I want...


Well, I promised you two Christmas special things. Here's the other one!  
Isaac: ::read it over, then writes in gold "You wrote this in Ju-"::  
::takes his dry-erase board away:: No, really, I just barely wrote  
this! ::nervous laughter::  
  
Dear Santa,  
For Christmas, I really want to go home, with my mom being sick  
and all. Oh, and I would like some better armor. I'm not too picky, but  
the whole primary colors thing, and the stupid breast plate, well...A  
haircut would be nice. You get tired of your hair defying all laws of  
physics. And hey, could I get more lines here? Anyone? All I ever do  
is nod, shake my head, and yell a bit at the very end of the game! I  
mean, c'mon! Oh, and it would be nice if I could stop the other two  
lighthouses from being lit. Just do what you can.  
Thanks,  
Isaac  
  
Dear Santa,  
For Christmas, I wouldn't mind more Psynergy. I like throwing  
fire around, I should get to do it more often! Oh, and I want some  
warmer clothes. What I have now is fine for Vale, but it's freakin' COLD  
in Imil! And a girlfriend. I definitely want a girlfriend. Oh, and  
some more hair gel, I'm beginning to run out. And I would like to stop  
the other two lighthouses from being lit. I think that's all.  
Bye,  
Garet  
  
Dear Santa,  
I want a puppy for Christmas. Or a bunny. Or maybe a kitty. I  
don't mean to be pushy, but do you think I could get a different outfit?  
  
The purple isn't exactly working out. Oh, and some of Garet's hair gel.  
  
All of my hair is completely flat, except for that one little spot in the  
back. Do you have any idea how annoying that is? Maybe if I spike my  
hair I'll look older. Speaking of which, could I get a growth spurt?   
I'm sick of being so short! That, and maybe we can stop the other two  
lighthouses from being lit? Help!  
Please,  
Ivan  
  
Dear Santa,  
Do you think maybe we could have another girl in our group? I  
need someone to talk to, there's just SOME things you can't discuss with  
guys! And while you're at it, could I get some new clothes? I don't  
want to walk through one more desert with wool robes on! And if I'm  
going to get new clothes, I'm going to need some new hair ties, too! And  
I want someone in Imil to miss me. Once they don't need a healer, they  
don't even notice I'm gone! And speaking of healing, could I do more  
than heal some people and huck ice around? And I want to stop the other  
two lighthouses from being lit. Well? What are you waiting for?  
Please and Thank you!  
Mia  
  
Dear Santa,  
For Christmas I would like some better company. It gets old  
listening to "blah blah blah, light the lighthouses, blah blah blah,  
world domination, blah blah blah, don't touch my sister." I would also  
like a girlfriend, and possibly some more conditioner. And sunglasses.   
A new outfit woud be nice. The one I currently own is far too hot. I  
would also like...um...world peace.  
Sincerely,  
Alex  
  
Dear Santa,  
I want a pony for Christmas. I would also like to finally be  
rescured by Isaac and Garet, even if I really don't need to be saved  
right now. And on the topic of boys, I want a boyfriend. I would also  
like to go home and live happily ever after with that boyfriend, and  
while we're talking about happiness I want my brother to come home and be  
happy.  
Much Love,  
Jenna  
  
Dear Santa,  
I want to protect my sister. I would also like to ask you for a  
hair cut. And more pockets. Lots of pockets. I like pockets. And I  
want to light the other two lighthouses without any interference from  
Isaac.  
Thank You,  
Felix  
  
Dear Santa,  
For Christmas I would like to go home. And get a new staff, the  
one I have is kind of stupid looking, and it feels like it's going to  
break every time I hit something with it. And more hairspray, this  
hairstyle doesn't come naturally! And maybe more clothes. Thank you for  
everything.  
Love,  
Sheba  
  
Dear Santa,  
For Christmas I want to get out of prison. I'm innocent! I  
promise! And I want different clothes, I'm cold all the time! And maybe  
some contacts, the whole yellow eyes thing creeps some people out. And a  
haircut, I'm sick of being the Alex look-alike.  
Thanks Much,  
Picard  
  
I don't believe in Santa Clause.  
-Saturos  
  
Dear Santa,   
For Christmas I want a kitty. And I want a bunny. And a pony.   
And I really want a gigantic wardrobe, with all sorts of clothes in it,  
mostly made from silk, fur, and velvet. I want jewelry, too. Lots of  
jewelry. Pearls, emeralds, sapphires, rubies, gold, silver, and most of  
all diamonds! And I want some shampoo for Saturos. His hair is so  
greasy and disgusting, and he doesn't believe in you so he won't ask you  
himself. I also want some lotion for him. He's looking more and more  
like a big, blue lizard every day. It's really, really gross. And I  
want a personal hairdresser. I love my hair style as it is, because it's  
perfect, but I wouldn't mind something new and different every once in a  
while! And I want a professional, wouldn't you? And a proffesional to  
do my nails. I want a different color for the Fusion dragon. Can't it  
be solid pink? Purple, blue, and pink is fine and all, but it would look  
SO much cuter PINK! Oh, and since you mentioned pink, I want that entire  
wardrobe that I asked for earlier to consist of shades of pink. I also  
want to go back in time to the top of the Venus Lighthouse, kill those  
brats, and NOT fall into the lighthouse! And since I will have never  
fallen into the lighthouse, I want to light the other two lighthouses,  
and rule the world! I deserve to, I'm just so cute! And I want some  
manservants. Big, muscular manservants with black leather halters with  
metal studs. And since I'm going to have manservants, I want a huge  
palace to put them in! And in my palace, I want to recline on cushions  
and be fed grapes and fanned by giant feathers and have Saturos bow down  
to me like the dog he is, along with my sister Karst and her stupid dog  
Agatio. And I want to make Alex my slave so he can teleport me places.   
Better yet, I want to be able to teleport, but I still want to keep Alex  
as a slave so I can shave him bald and torture him slowly to death. But  
I might not 'cause he's a lot cuter than Saturos. I have more, but I  
can't think of any right now, so I'll send you the full list next week.  
Hurry up!  
Menardi  
  
P.S. I want two ponies.  
  
Dear Santa,   
For Christmas, we want to dominate and rule the entire world for  
eternity! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!  
Karst and Agatio  
  
Another fun filled day at the "office" (well, I'm in an office, but it's  
in my parent's basement)  
Isaac: ::motions for Akiko to give back his dry-erase board::  
I don't think so.  
Isaac: T_T  
That doesn't work on me. 


End file.
